True Detective: Acolytes
by Ro Nordmann
Summary: There were no good memories left. Death and blood had smeared everything, leaving nothing but loss and regret. I wasn't fast enough, smart enough to put that f***ing psycho out. And here I was back in my station, without a badge, without a gun, and most of all, without him. [PromptsinPanem R5D2: Marigold "Cruelty"]


**Disclaimer**: _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended._

**-:-**

**Prompts in Panem: R5D2**

**Marigold** "Cruelty"

_The deliberate infliction of pain or suffering; willfully causing distress to others. Feelings of extreme heartlessness. An indifference to suffering._

_**True Detective: Acolytes**_

Inspired by HBO series - _True Detective_

Beta: **Court 81981** [beta'ing not completed; remaining errors mine]

Pre-readers: **TLCullen132, streetlightlove1, baronesskika**

**-:-**

"Detective Katniss Everdeen… how long did you know former Detective Peeta Mellark?"

I kept flicking my cigarette right on the floor, without care. I was itching for something stronger, to keep from remembering exactly what was being asked of me. There were no good memories left. Death and blood had smeared everything, leaving nothing but loss and regret. I wasn't fast enough, smart enough to put that fucking psycho out. And here I was back in my station, without a badge, without a gun, and most of all, without _him_.

"We met in primary school. I believe he said it was love at first sight. I believe it was hate at first sight on my part, he kept pulling my pigtails to gain my attention. It took me a long while to understand it meant he was attracted to me. But I'm sure you're not interested in those details right, Detective… what is your name?" I glared meaningfully, not caring a shit for his name or why I was there. If it weren't for my former boss asking for this, I wouldn't be here taking up space.

"Boggs… So you've pretty much have known Mellark your whole life. That would entail you can vouch for his character and his current whereabouts?"

I scoffed and stood up, ready to leave this bullshit. Boggs blocked the only way out of the interrogation room. His partner cracked his fingers, but stayed silent and seated. His dark eyes stared intensely at every curve on my body. If he kept that up, I was going to get arrested for assaulting an officer, but like I'd give a fuck.

I diligently went back to my seat, and puffed smoke, making them both grimace in distaste.

"This is a non-smoking building. As I was saying, do you know where we can find Peeta Mellark?"

"No. You both must know I haven't seen him in five years… the last time I stepped foot in this department. I'm no longer a police detective and I would like to leave. Or are you going to arrest me for smoking in a public building? I have things to do and brain cells to kill, Detective…Boggs."

I didn't bother addressing the other sleaze in the room. I was starting to feel suffocated, yet I didn't deviate my eye contact from Boggs. It was part of the training, never stop eye contact with the suspect, don't let him think he's gotten into you. Only this time, I was sitting on the other side.

"It would preferable if you cooperated, Ms. Everdeen. You see we have a few questions about a case you worked on five years ago…the Mockingjay. Most of the files have been misplaced or destroyed. I don't know if you're aware, that at least three women have been found in similar displays as the Mockingjay-"

Mockingjay…Mockingjay. It can't be, he was dead.

It had to be a copycat, and these morons couldn't figure out their dick from their elbow. I could feel the bile rising and my palms were clammy. If I didn't keep myself in check, I was about to have a full-blown panic attack. I closed my eyes, trying in vain to visualize the peaceful scenario Dr. Aurelius had taught me. Instead I was there with the first victim. I could smell the rot of the wet leaves surrounding the ground, but not one drop of blood. Her wrists had been deeply cut upwards, but no smears of dried blood. She had been bathed before being hanged upside down on the branch of the Hanging Tree. Her skin looked translucent and bluish, showing the bruises and wounds inflicted. Her eyes were milky white with swirls of red… and her mouth… her mouth had been sown shut.

"Everdeen? I'm sorry, I know this must be difficult, but we really need whatever information you can provide."

I straightened my shoulders, and made eye contact once more. I put out my cigarette.

"The first victim was an unidentified female, about fifteen years of age. Time of death was estimated to have been twelve hours prior. At the scene, no blood was found, even though cause of death was exsanguination. The body was hanged upside down from a very large branch of what we know as the Hanging Tree. It is close to a lake, in the vicinity of District 12, in the forest boundary. It is known to be a place for lovers to meet."

I lit another cig, needing to have something in my hand.

"The body was found by an unsuspecting couple about midnight. It was believed it hadn't been there two hours prior. The first officers on the scene established perimeter and we were called in, Mellark and me. I believe we arrived close to 2 am. The ME took evidence from the rope and the soil. Photos were taken and documented. We stood by, as the body was taken down. The victim was naked, with visible signs of trauma. The victim was tied, tortured, raped, and finally bled to death. On her chest, there was a rudimentary carving of a mockingjay. It was made while the victim was alive. Subsequently, the other four victims were branded, burned to the skin."

Taking a deep breath, I exhaled a few rings of smoke, not letting myself feel more than I should. Boggs wrote a few notes, while his partner fidgeted on his seat.

"Which of you was the one that said the killings were ritualistic and the bodies were sacrifices, the blood letting a sign that the killer drank said blood, taking the lives unto himself?"

"Peeta… he kept going over the photos and visiting the tree. He nagged on the ME for the minuscule detail. He wasn't liked much in the department. He was too special, with so much insight. Back then he kept a drawing notepad, where he drew the scene with precise depictions of the evidence found. Anything we found would make it into his book. Most of the guys here teased the hell out of him, but he was twice the detective any of them could ever be. He was obsessive to a fault. Once something got into him, it wouldn't leave until resolved.

"The Mockingjay case nearly killed him. He barely slept, his mind wired. When victim after victim were found, each body represented his failure to find this fucker. I tried to keep him sane, but there was so much I could do. I needed to sleep too."

Boggs's partner finally made a sound, a chuckle. His eyes were full of mirth, enjoying the moment.

"Something funny, detective? You think finding young girls strung up, without a drop of blood in them amusing?" I was nearly screaming, and somehow was right in front of him, staring him down.

"What I find amusing, Katniss, is the fact everyone knows what you did to keep dear ole' Peet sane. Getting on your knees under his desk and the like. I bet that's how you got to be detective in the first place."

I punched him, probably breaking my knuckles in the process, but it was worth it. He spat the blood from his split lip, without taking his eyes from me. Boggs chastised him and pushed me back. I almost retaliated, but stepped back.

"Keep dreaming, asshole, there's no way you'll get to fuck me. I'd rather fuck Johanna, waiting for me back home."

Boggs turned around, "Please sit down, Everdeen. I apologize for my partner's lack of mouth filter. To summarize what you've said, the Mockingjay case was assigned to you and Detective Mellark. The first victim was found hanging upside down from the Hanging Tree. It was found by some youths looking for a good time. The medical examiner established exsanguination as the cause of death. The body shown signs of brutal rape and wounds on the wrists, at the site there was no trace of blood. What little is left of the files that five victims were killed in the same fashion. Where were the other bodies found?"

**-:-**

_"Give me the details, Darius."_

_Darius pushed his almost-falling glasses up his nose and stared at his notepad. He looked tired from being called after midnight. His clothes were disheveled. It must be the new baby's fault, keeping him up nights, along with his lovely wife, Lavinia._

_"We got a call from The Hob, saying they heard strange noises out back, behind the dumpster. They were busy today with the sales for back to school. There's a tree back there. Poor old Mags went to throw out some trash and found the body swinging from a branch. It was about 11 o' clock. Scene same as the other one, naked female tied by her feet, upside down. Only this time, her chest… it looks like the mark has been burned on her skin, a mockingjay. There's no apparent blood on the ground. She was killed somewhere else like last time then brought here. What does it mean, Kat?"_

_I looked at the pictures, watching for the similarities with the previous victim. The posing was identical with the same wound on the wrists, only this time there was a brand in the middle of the torso. I tried not to think if said marking had been made before the victim's death, when it was must likely done as she screamed from the pain. I walked closer to the site, since Mellark was already drawing on his notebook diligently. He hadn't said a word, but I was sure he had heard every word said by Darius. It wasn't like him to keep so quiet._

_"So, what do we know, Peet?"_

_His blue eyes locked with mine, conveying the fact we both knew this wasn't going to be the last one. It pissed me off not knowing what the marking of the mockingjay meant and who this motherfucking bastard was and where was he hiding._

_"These are not his first killings. The scenes are too organized and thought out. There's no trace evidence to link him to other homicides in the system. What we got is that mockingjay, and we've tried and found nothing. But for some reason, I believe there's more than one perpetrator. They are hunting and competing with each other. Both victims are very young. This one I would say is no older than fifteen years old. Where are they getting their prey? We need to find their hunting ground. As for motive… fuck, Katniss, all I can say is we need to identify the victims, maybe that will give us a profile of what attracts them to these young girls."_

_"Two men? From District 12? I can't believe this… you'd expect this kind of shit to happen in the Capitol, with all their depravity and excess. You know the cases we were taught in the academy, most of them came from there. Like the one with the underground clubs with the bondage and body modification. You don't expect to see that kind of shit here. We could check if there are any visitors from outside our district. As for the public, my mother is already panicking and wants to lockdown Prim in her room. Good thing her boyfriend lives next door."_

_The ME had arrived with a gurney and body bag. Darius was right beside him directing him to the body._

_"Detectives… I'll give you a preliminary report in the morning. Don't push it, Mellark, or I'll backlog anything extra you'd like me to process. Evening, Detective Everdeen, you're looking lovelier each day… maybe you should try smiling every few days, or you'll end up with premature worry lines. Give my regards to Mrs. Everdeen."_

_I huffed and moved back, giving the doctor space to work with the body and transport it back to the morgue. It was clear he had a huge crush on my mother. Peeta kept depicting the scene, ignoring the people behind the police line perimeter. I decided I better do some detective work and interview some witnesses._

_"Mags… I'm sorry you had to see this, but I have a few questions. When you came out the backdoor, was there any person lingering around?"_

_The poor old lady worked in the Hob, a diner that was open 24/7, serving mostly, at this time of night, police and medical personnel from the near by clinic. She appeared visibly shaken by the ordeal and was about to collapse._

_"Let's go inside, have some coffee and we can talk."_

_After taking a few sips of my black coffee, I encouraged my eyewitness to speak._

_"I was taking out the trash, a few bags. You know if I don't do it, it just won't get done. There was almost no one around, I opened the door and I saw nothing in particular. A street cat looking for some scraps in the corner. I took about five steps and I saw it… the shadow. I looked up and there it was… that poor child. Oh my Lord, her mother doesn't know where she is. It breaks my heart. Who could've done such a horrible thing? I don't know what else can I tell you, Katniss."_

_I tried to comfort her the best I could, touching her hand and keeping silent for a few minutes, as she dried her tears._

_"Did you notice any blood on the ground? A knife? Bloodied clothing?"_

_"No, all I saw was her body hanging upside down. All I did was scream my lungs out, until Jackson came after me. He called the police. He took me back inside. I don't think anyone touched anything until Darius and his partner arrived."_

_I cleared my throat, "One last thing, please keep the details of the victim, how she was found, to yourself. Only discuss it with police. We haven't identified her body yet, and I don't want speculation going around in the district. Try to get some sleep, if you must take some tranquilizers and let Jackson worry about tomorrow's stew. Take care, Mags."_

**-:-**

"The second victim was found hanging by a tree, but this one wasn't enclosed in the forest. It was behind the diner, The Hob, the place every person in District 12 eats at least five times in a week. It serves the police force, the miners, the medical staff at the clinic, the high school students. It is open 24 hours, with someone around always."

"The only distinctions from the first crime scene were the location, not being remote and private and the brand of the torso instead of the bloodied carving."

Boggs annotated my findings, and I wondered why wasn't he taping my statement. His partner kept silent, but his eyes never left me. His lip was swollen, but no longer bleeding.

"You said, Mellark had stated he believed there were two killers. Did you find evidence of said theory?"

"Why don't you ask him? Peeta Mellark had a gift, an instinct to stand on a site and see what others missed or misinterpret. I stood by his findings and theories, as I do now. What is this really about? What aren't you asking? I don't have to keep sitting here and answering these questions. The Mockingjay case was closed five years ago. I'm no longer in active duty, neither is Peeta. Stop. With. The. Bullshit. Detective Boggs."

Boggs frowned, dropped his notepad on the desk then rested back on his seat. His eyes turned to his silent partner, some non-verbal communication went through, as I stared into the cracking ceiling. I noticed it hadn't been painted since the last time I had conducted an interrogation in the very same room—of a mother who had drowned her twin sons.

"Give us a few minutes. I need to confer with Detective Cato."

Once they stood outside the room, I still could hear their arguing. The asshole Cato had finally found his voice, but the walls muffled the words. The only ones I could make out where "whore," "bitch," "protecting him." Boggs came back alone, with a folder in his hand. He pushed it on the desk, sliding it right in front of my reach.

"What you're going to see must not leave this room. I need for you to look at the evidence, see the scene, and tell me your professional opinion."

With trepidation, I opened it. It was a girl with long blonde hair, her eyes had been sown shut, as had her mouth. She couldn't be more than 12 years old. Her body was hanging upside down from a willow tree, very similar to one close to my childhood home in the Seam. Her body looked emaciated, with bluish bruises throughout her body, with the familiar wound on her wrists. There was no trace of blood on the victim, nor on the ground. The most compelling finding was the mark… on her chest.

A mockingjay brand.

I felt sick, bile surging from inside. I diverted my head sideways and threw up the meager contents of my stomach. It was too close to the last victim. Victim #5 was no unidentified female. Her name was Primrose Everdeen. She was only thirteen years old. Had started Junior High, and was madly in love with Vick Hawthorne. When she grew up, her dream was to become a doctor and find the cure for lung disease… so no more little girls lost their daddies to it.

Not for the first time, I missed Peeta. I needed him here with me.

Boggs looked apologetic, but I was sure his partner was thrilled of my response. It gave him ammunition to use later, to attack my character and my prowess as a detective. I left for the bathroom and stared at my ashen face. For five years, I had to live with the fact my sister had died at the hands of a killer who had raped, tortured and bled to death four other girls. There was no comfort or grief counseling that could change that. My mother never forgave me, even moved away. The only person I had in my life was Peeta… or so I thought.

I splashed cold water in my face and tried to wash off the vomit taste from my mouth. A few deep breaths, I called Johanna. After three beeps she finally answered.

"Brainless, where the fuck are you? I need you to come back. Cover my shift tonight at the bar. Can you believe that piece-of-shit ex of yours has finally asked me out? It was bound to happen. Haven't I taken all your sloppy seconds? But this one…mmm. Fuck me sideways, but I gotta say Finnick Odair is damn fine. I won't mind gobbling his dick tonight. I don't forget you saying how well hung he is. So, pleeeease get back here!"

Her loud moaning had me holding the phone away and staring at the screen in disbelief; so much for having an understanding friend.

"Jo, I'm at the precinct. I was called in by some detectives… Fuck, Jo. Don't say anything, but another girl has been killed. She…looks like Prim. I can't breathe, Jo. I just can't."

I heard a crash.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF THERE! Tell them to suck a dick and leave. Kat, you don't really need to be there and be subjected to that again. You did your duty. It is done, let them find the sick son of a bitch."

I rubbed my face, pushing my bangs off my face.

"That's not all. They keep asking about… Peeta."

"Fuck a flying turd! He's gone. He vanished after the clusterfuck of his own making, and left you alone to face the stares of all the judging cunts. I know you're going to start defending him, Katniss, but you know to me he's a coward. Yes, you knew he was a married man, and that didn't stop you from fucking him on a daily basis. But surely it wasn't your fault that he got himself maimed by that Mockingjay freak. Leave the station and come home. I'll cancel with Finn, we can reschedule for another time. That luscious dick can wait for Jo-Hoover-At-Your-Service."

This time I couldn't hold back and laughed at her antics to keep me sane.

"You know Jo, don't start making wedding plans yet. I'm sure Gale will go mad with jealousy once he finds out you went out with Mr. Panem 2004. He's going to get over his commitment phobias and simply ask you to marry him once and for all. And don't try and say you won't say yes immediately and I'll be all alone once again."

"Don't you worry, my spinster friend. I'll adopt you as my sister-wife, and I'll let you handle Gale when he starts being an ass. You can even carry all the babies, that way I can stay young and stretch-mark free for the rest of my life."

"Not funny, Jo. Being there, done that. Gale is in the past, and he belongs with you. And fuck you, any children of his will be coming out of your hoohah."

"See you when you get home, Brainless."

**-:-**

"I'm going to give you one more chance to explain why am I here. After seeing these photos, all I can say is fuck you, Detective Boggs. You know that the last victim of the Mockingjay killer was my own sister who was only thirteen years old. If what you showed me is some kind of sick joke, then I'll take this to your superiors and report you for misconduct—"

Boggs held his hand up, stopping my tirade.

"The pictures… they are from a new crime scene. You must recognize the location, at the Seam. The girl had been missing for two weeks. She's not a miner's daughter. She's Mr. Cartwright's eldest grandchild. She was starved for days, held in captivity. Her body showed signs of repeated sexual assault… by multiple perpetrators. She bears the mark of the mockingjay, the same as your victims… only this time there was a message. Look at this photo, the first officers on the scene missed it."

Stuck on the trunk of the tree, a single paper contained a message written in blood, behind the swaying branches of the tree:

_See what you what to see._

_Believe in what your eyes deceive you._

_Darkness surrounds you._

_Return to me, little kat._

_Waiting for you._

_All for you._

_Take my offering._

I felt a chill running down my spine… _little kat_. A lump formed inside me throat. It wouldn't let me utter a single word. Boggs keenly observed me for any reaction.

"So you see, Everdeen. I believe this message is for you. Whoever is behind these killings wants you to find him. And I think you know who he is. He was right beside you throughout the Mockingjay case. He offered you the theories of multiple killers, competing against each other. Each victim was younger than the previous one. Until the fifth victim, they made the mistake of taking the life of your sister. You have to see now, these pictures, this crime, brings to light that Seneca Crane, the man you killed in the boundary limits of District 13 wasn't acting alone. He was an accomplice of your partner, Peeta Mellark. He let this man be sacrificed, even suffered the maiming of his leg, almost losing completely. He used that injury to leave the police force, to escape from your watchful eye. You were closer to catching him, to find these men taking the innocence of these girls, for their own sick, perverted pleasures. Offerings, Katniss. Their killings are offerings. And their blood the payment, the reason we don't see a drop, the blood is drank by these abominations."

My hands kept trembling and I couldn't make them still. I was hyperventilating, the sure signs of a panic attack. I searched my bag for the pills, but I dropped them on the floor. My hands wouldn't cooperate. _Oh God, I'm suffocating. I'm dying. It's not true, none of it._

Boggs tried to help me, but hesitated and walked away, probably calling for assistance. I shut my eyes and dropped my head on my knees, that somehow where held against my chest. I was trying to protect myself, hiding inside my cocoon. But all I could see in my mind's eye was Prim hanging from a tree in the Seam. From that day on, my life was never the same. Not even Peeta's warmth could fix me.

After her death, he was relentless in his search for the man responsible. His skills as an interrogator led him to three possible suspects: Haymitch Abernathy, Wilbur Cray, and Seneca Crane.

**-:-**

_"Abernathy didn't do this. He's the town drunk, for fuck's sake. He can't barely stand straight, much less carry a body to the middle of the woods and hang her upside down without help. Just because his wife disappeared all those years ago, doesn't make him a child rapist and killer, Peeta. Whoever gave up his name is a piece of lying shit."_

_Peeta stared at the ceiling of the motel room, but his hand was busy brushing my naked back. We had escaped the confines of our assigned desks at the precinct, for much needed decompress. His fingers get running over my tattoo, vestiges of my rebellious streak when I was a teenager without a father figure. A dusting of dandelion spores were inked over my right shoulder, and in the middle of my back was the lonely stump of the dandelion. It wasn't a meaningless flight-of-fancy tattoo._

_After the death of my father, from months of agony, of drowning in own his flooded lungs, I had planned to end it. The only person stopping me was my little sister. I knew she needed me, now more than ever. My mother had taken to wasting away in a bed, as my sister starved and I raged in a corner. The goodness of neighbors like the Hawthornes kept us Everdeen women alive. Hazelle held my mother, while Rory and Vick played with Prim. The oldest Hawthorne, Gale took it upon himself to teach how to hunt, make me leave and breath some fresh air. He was older, and very handsome. And for I a while I entertained the possibility of a future with him. It would be simple and expected. Another couple destined to live and die in the poverty infested Seam, that contain the human filth rejected by the merchant class of the town square with their shops and opportunities. I wasn't going to be my mother, repeating the cycle of miner's wife, with the children to feed with little else but the scraps the government assigned to the impoverished masses of each district._

_One morning I had woken determined to leave it all behind and join my father. The Hawthornes could take care of my Prim, and as for my mother, she could join me soon enough. I took the route to find the opening to the woods and find the lake my father had like to visit to fish in the summer days, but my feet took me to town. I watched how life continued on, and no one cared that my father had died. Mr. Cartwright was showing off the spring season new stock of shoes that had arrived by the morning train, directly from the Capitol. One of the Mellark boys was delivering fresh bread to different houses and flirting with any beautiful girl that came his way. The smell of the bread made me hungry, and I decided to look through the bakery's window. Front and center was a tiered cake, decorated with primroses. For a few seconds, I was tempted to barter with Mr. Mellark and bring that cake for Prim. Inside, I could see Peeta, who went to the same classes as me, was in charge of the store. The only customer inside paid and left._

_I stared back and forth between the cake and Peeta standing by the cash register. It was a pointless venture. I had nothing of value to trade with, and I was wasting time. I moved on, walking by the backdoor of the bakery, when suddenly the door slammed open._

_"GET OUT! You're useless! A whole batch burned! You won't get any supper today, and if you don't behave, tomorrow as well. Get out of my sight! You're only a waste of space and I need to get your father to fix what you've done. Better find yourself another occupation, and a paying one. Not any of that nonsense of drawing and painting neither. I'll find you a match, a good, respectable one and be done with ya. Thank God, I've gotten rid of one of you. Two to go. Now off with you!"_

_Peeta's face was swollen, marked by a handprint. It wasn't the first time, and it wouldn't be the last. A secret everyone knew and was an accomplice to it. Agatha Mellark was a soulless monster who spread her legs too soon and found herself married to the town baker. She took out her frustrations on her three sons. Peeta was her favorite target. Her cruelty was his drive to succeed and be far from her character. He was kind and loving, a good friend to anyone in need. And right now was staring at me in embarrassment._

_"You heard that… Wished you hadn't, Katniss. What are you doing this early on a Saturday out and about? Need some company?"_

_As he said the words, his feet stomped on the marigolds on his mother's flowerbeds. Once he had destroyed each bloom, he turned to me and gave me a small grin. It was a small payback that would surely have consequences._

_"I was going to visit the lake, deep in the forest, we'd have to climb over the border fence. It is still within District 12, but you know it is forbidden to cross. Are you afraid?"_

_He winked at me, "Never." Without delay, he grabbed my hand and ran all the way to the fence. There we fell on our backs and started to laugh, even as winded as we were._

_"Isn't orange your favorite color?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Then why did you destroy those flowers."_

_"You know why, little Kat."_

_I sat up and glared at him, "I'm not little, we are the same age."_

_"Yes, we are, but I'm taller than you."_

_I showed him my tongue in distaste and turned my head, and he retaliated by tugging on my braid hard._

_"I don't like marigolds. Every time I see one, it reminds me of my mother. I like the orange of the sunset, that my favorite color… but my favorite flower is the dandelion."_

_I scrounged my face, "That's a weed, Peeta. They grow anywhere."_

_His finger touched my cheeks, and his blue eyes were staring at me, "When I see a dandelion grow in the most unlikely of places, I know I can make it. It is a survivor. Besides, if you're hungry you can eat it too."_

_"You're crazy, Peet."_

_His finger stopped on top of my lips, and I was sure he said, crazy for you, but I wasn't sure._

_**-:-**_

_Back in that motel bed, we were still together, and he had become my dandelion. My source of life and love, even through the obstacles that had tried to separate us. His mother had gotten her way by marrying Peeta to Bristel, a gem of merchant class with lovely rosy cheeks and wide hips for bearing sons. Bristel, following Mrs. Mellark's instructions, had trapped Peeta, seducing him and obligating him to honor her family, as he had taken something of theirs. Rumors of a pregnancy had been going around, justifying the rushed nuptials in the City Hall and a house in the town square. Peeta was only seventeen years old and his life had been decided already._

_Right about this time, recruitment for peacekeeping and police services was looking for young citizens looking for different opportunities. I was one of the only females who signed up for the preliminary exam. Peeta signed as well, making his last effort of rebellion against his mother's meddling. We were lucky to be selected and attended the classes at the temporary academy. We hadn't really spoken since he had said his life was over. But it was in this space, in that world, that our love really bloomed. Clandestine meetings in the dark, in some closet, were the best time spent._

_He asked for forgiveness, he begged for my love and I gave it to him. There was no one else who could fill my world like he did._

_With his lips brushing my neck, he whispered, "Do you know I'm the only man who's ever been inside you? I want to be the one and only, at the very least the last you're ever going to fuck. Are you wet for me, Katniss? Do feel what you do to me? I don't know how I'm still here, when all I want is to grab you and spread you out on my desk and feast on you. I see what you do, fidgeting in your seat, taunting me, making me hard for you. Remember, yesterday? The instructor asked me a question and I didn't even know what he'd asked me. Tsk, tsk, naughty little Kat. Maybe I should punish you, that will surely make you behave like a police officer should."_

_Brushing aside my panties, I opened my legs wider and pushed my ass so he could fuck me from behind. With one thrust, he was completely inside me. His teeth nibbled on my neck and I pushed back, urging him on._

_"Take…me…yours."_

_"For…ever."_

_His wife never gave him a child. She kept nagging him to take her to the Capitol, to receive special fertility treatments. Peeta used his lack of funds to refuse. Their relationship only deteriorated to the point they stopped talking to each other, living separate lives. To the outside world they were a loving couple, confronting typical marital woes._

_I was his true wife, his only love, and it was enough for me._

_His fingers rubbed harder on my engorged nub, getting me closer to release. Sweat poured from his forehead and landed on my back, combining with my own. He licked it, tasting us, "I love how we taste together. After we cum, I'm going to lick you clean, baby. Fuck, yes! Take me all in."_

**-:-**

Boggs had brought me some water and even offered me some whiskey he had hidden away in his desk. I accepted the glass of water and took three big gulps. For the time being, his partner had disappeared, and for that I was grateful. I decided to give him more information, and with that, leave this room, this past behind me.

"Cray had been a peacekeeper for twenty-five years and had recently retired back then. It was rumored he liked them young, and had taken some into his room. Most were poor girls, starving and much looked like miner's daughters with no bright future, full of opportunities. There was even one or two who had gotten their belly full of child."

"Peeta stayed with him for eight hours straight, but nothing revealed Cray was our killer. He pissed his pants when I shoved a picture of the first victim on his face. If he was such a monster, he would've reveled in it. So, Abernathy and Cray were taken off the list of suspects, that left us with the elusive Seneca Crane."

Cato came back into the interrogation room, with a fresh cup of coffee. This time, his eyes were distant, as if he had other important matters to attend. He crossed his legs and sat back, just biding his time. I was wondering when would he come in, as the "bad cop" routine to get me to confess to whatever it was they believed I was guilty of doing.

Boggs coughed and scratched his chin, while going over his notes. An old case file was on the desk and I recognized my handwriting on the case notes. An old mugshot slipped out. Dead eyes stared back at me. His black oily hair was slicked back, with the big sideburns and peculiar beard. It was Seneca Crane.

"This suspect wasn't from District 12, correct?"

"No, he had been fired from a very distinguished job in the Capitol. I think he had to work directly with our President Snow, promotion of new television programs that detailed the hard work of his administration. Crane didn't meet the expectations and disappeared from the Capitol, not to be heard from again. His colleagues feared he had taken his own life in face of such professional failure. He had no immediate family."

Detective Cato cleared his throat, "It says in your notes, he was seen around town. He was identified by some peacekeepers. This mugshot was used to locate him. What was the reason for his past arrest?"

"Solicitation. Two counts in other districts, both were underage and ligature marks on their hands and feet."

"But they were alive, were they not, Everdeen?"

I glared at his tone and what he was implying.

"According to the records and what the arresting officers said via telephone, both girls lived through the ordeal. Both were traumatized by his… treatment of them."

Boggs stared down his partner, and gestured for me to continue.

"It seemed Crane became a vagrant, going from district to district, getting into trouble and looking for young girls to slate his urges. Whether such events occurred back in the Capitol, no record exists."

"Say it, Everdeen. It is right here, in your handwriting. You smeared this man's name, insisting his Capitol record was wiped clean by friends in high places, that such patterns of behavior were not new. Mellark was the one that put such ideas in your head, and you believed every lie. He was fucking you, while he fantasied it was your virginal, sweet little sister!"

"How dare you! You bastard! Shut your fucking mouth! You know nothing… Crane was Snow's little dark secret, a mistake that will haunt him for the rest of his life."

"THAT IS ENOUGH, CATO! Get out! I'm so sorry, Miss Everdeen. I think we should stop for today. I deeply regret what's been said. It was never my intention to drag the past and open old wounds."

I stood on shakily legs, staring at the open door, wanting to run after the fucking asshole, whose sole purpose had been to push my buttons and I had let him.

"I think I've said enough. Crane was the Mockingjay killer. He raped and murdered by sister. He is dead. Don't call me again. Much less to try to make me implicate my partner. Whoever this new killer is must be a copycat. Stop wasting time and do your fucking job. Can't say it was a pleasure meeting you, Detective Boggs."

**-:-**

Jo received with open arms and I cried for hours. It was a cleansing I needed. Reliving those moments, seeing the victims in mind took a part from my soul. It was like a part of me died with them, their lost innocence, beauty and potential wasted.

"Someone kept ringing, but every time I answered the creeper would hang up. Do you have any secret admirers or stalkers I should know about lurking the shadows? Katniss, what is it?"

"They think Peeta did it. Those idiots want me to help catch him, set him up for the new Mockingjay homicide. It was the same, Jo. A y-young girl, so like Prim, with her hair, her body stripped of clothing covered in bruises… And the brand on her chest, right between her breasts. Her blood spilled from her body. A message… that was the only discrepancy. There was no letter left behind on the previous crime scenes."

Jo held me against her chest, her lips touching my hair.

"What did the letter say?"

"Whoever is doing this wants to taunt me, torture me with his words. Saying this latest kill is all for me, an offering. He knows Peeta's nickname for me, something that wasn't widely known. I feel violated and betrayed. And I need to find Peeta. He always believed there were two, maybe more killers. He said it wasn't the first time. But no one cares for these girls, their mistake was taking Prim. I need to find him, Jo."

After a week of no success finding him, I decided it was pointless unless he wanted to be found. Five long years of no contact was a direct sign that he didn't want anything to do with me. He had left District 12 in disgrace. His wife had made it known that he was an adulterer and demanded all property and money acquired under their marriage be awarded to her. Peeta's own mother sided with Bristel, shunning him from his own family. His incapacitating injury had ruined his career as a detective. And I had been incapable of holding us together. My tears reflected his failure and his limping leg reminded me of what we had lost. Back then, I wanted to hate him for abandoning me, but now I understand it was impossible to thrive with the darkness around us…

I checked the clock and I knew I was late for my shift at the Hob. Dear old Mags had given a job, since Jackson had found love and moved to District 4. She had added a bar, and that's were she needed me. The late night shift was a blessing in disguise, allowing me to stay awake and unwind. Jo was coming by with Finn, after their date.

Darius came in saying a quick hello to Mags and grabbing a cup of coffee to-go. I decided it was now or never.

"Darius! Do you have a minute?"

He came towards the counter and leaned on his arms, "What can I do you for, Katniss?"

I shook my head at the way he now addressed me, so familiar and no hint of deference.

"Do you think you could help me with accessing the missing people database? I-I have a hunch and I'd like to check for a bit… you see Boggs-"

"I shouldn't, you know that. Nothing good will come of it. You left your job. I understand why. We all do, but let it go, Katniss. Boggs and his asshole partner can do all the enquiring. But if it really matters to you… I'll help you. Text me in two days, and send you a reply on when you can come by. I don't have remote access like you detectives would have. The precinct is pretty much vacant after midnight and I'll be there. Take care, Kat."

I had to see if Peeta's theory was correct. The Mockingjay killings were not the first. There had to be trail of missing girls all over the country. Also, I had to check the MOs, look for connections with ritualistic killings. The message had said it was an offering. The girls were displayed, cleaned after the acts.

An offering.

In the sick mind of the killer, he was some kind of priest, in charge of a cleansing ritual. The branding was certifying the conversion. These girls now belonged to him.

A tapping alerted me to my next customer, then the squeal of a woman.

"Were you reminiscing of our past romps, my dear kitty Kat? We had fun, but I gotta say your Jo is amazing."

"Give me some tequila shots, Brainless. I might end up on top of this bar and allow him to take body shots too."

I served the drinks and stayed quiet. Something had occurred to me, seeing Finnick right in front of me.

"Finn, you worked in the Capitol, years back, did you not? In a very reputable newspaper?"

He stopped licking the salt off Jo's neck, and stared back at me in confusion.

"What's this about? You know I was a reporter, a very popular one. I got my reputation as a gossip monger at the start. It was a love and hate relationship with my audience really. I got a big break landing a got in Panem's Tribunal News Daily. I even interviewed Snow and his family."

I nodded remembering the spread and even a news clip on the television. I also remembered Finnick had investigated the underground clubs, with the body modifications and tortures, torn limbs and such. Maybe he knew about missing girls in the Capitol.

"I want to ask you about your notorious report about the underground clubs-"

"What do you really want to know, Katniss? Jo said you've been acting weird ever since you were called in… This is about your sister's death isn't it?"

Jo huffed and downed two shots back to back. She gave me the stink eye, knowing Finn's attention had been captured. It was no secret he missed the high life and there was a reason why he moved to his district.

"Another girl was taken, raped and killed. She was displayed the same way as the Mockingjay victims. The police detectives believe we didn't caught the right suspect. Peeta said from the start this was the act of more than one person. We just couldn't prove it. What if these killers have been going around from district to district, selecting girls from poor backgrounds-"

Finnick rubbed his face and shook his head.

"I don't know if what I'm about to tell with help or simply complicate things… I did cover the underground clubs in the Capitol. A bunch of freaks getting cut and modified, some blood letting and yes one or two died. Darkness surrounds us. The eye deceives you, all a bunch of cult-like bullshit. What do remember was the demand the Capitol police investigate the disappearance of twelve boys, between the ages of 6 to 10. None of those boys were Capitol born. They had been selected from outlining districts to participate in an advance schooling program… It was fostered by Snow."

Jo had given up listening to us and had moved on to speak with Mags. She had even ordered an apple pie with vanilla ice cream. I went over the words… _darkness surrounds us… the eye deceives you_. They were the same words on the message left at the crime scene.

"President Snow?"

"His son, Errol Snow."

Finnick looked for Jo and found her being a real glutton. He smirked and turned back to me. Only this time, his face changed and his eyes locked with mine.

"Seneca Crane was friends with Snow's son wasn't he? This is the connection, Finnick. This is why Crane was fired. It is a competition and it is a religion. They taunt each other with their acts of blood and sex. The words you said… those exact words were left with the latest victim. It has to mean something. All I need now is finding Peeta and closing this case."

Finnick grabbed my hands, stilling them. He looked around us, watching if anyone was listening to our conversation.

"You need to listen to me. This is no game, not an easy way to get your job back, find your lover boy and have a happily ever after. This is going against Snow. Even if he's ill and an old fart, he is still the president and the most powerful man in Panem. He will have killed without hesitating. He wants his son to be his successor and his paid that road with lives. Do you think I like living in this backwater? Nothing happens here. No one cares about some girls getting string up by some vampire. The missing, most likely dead have been long forgotten. Are they worth your life, Katniss? If you dig all this up, nothing good will come from it."

"For Prim, I'll do anything."

**-:-**

**End of Part I**


End file.
